The Backstage Bits
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: The Beck and Jade scenes after/in-between episodes that aren't shown on our TV screens. Have you ever wondered Jade or Beck's individual thoughts on some scenes? Well now you can find out how I picture what happens. reviews are friendly, like matt bennett.
1. Pilot

**Before I start my Forever sequel (yeah, I'm making one!) I'm going to write this story. There's a lot of these but I wanted to do my own. Basically the continuation and what's not seen in episodes.**

**Pilot episode:**

"Jade? Jade… Come on Jade, speak to me please." Beck begged. He'd been following me around all afternoon.

"No. You kissed Tori, face the consequence." I said, my nose wrinkling up at the evil witch's name.

"It was a stage kiss." He told me for the thousandth time.

"Oh so you think I'm ugly?!" I said, loudly, but not loud enough for anyone to stop and look.

"Did I say that? I don't think I did."

"You were thinking it." I gritted my teeth.

"No I wasn't." He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Tell me Tori's ugly and go kick her in the knee. Then you're forgiven." I whispered.

"Tori's ugly. I'm not kicking her in the knee cos that's mean." Beck grinned cutely at me, and I tried to force back a smile. Yes, me, Jade West, thinks things are cute. Well. Beck. And sometimes Cat. Ok? Ok.

"Kick her. Or at least push her." I forced him.

"Jade it's not nice."

"I'll do it, I'll do it right now." I said, walking over to the prissy brunette who was in the corner.

"Hi Jade!" Vega mocked, smiling bitterly at me. I clenched my teeth and held my hands up to give her a huge shove when Beck crept up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me away.

"No no, don't do that." He said, as he stopped and I turned round.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"You were going to hurt her." He said quietly, I noticed his arms were still around my waist and I brought his lips onto mine. I heard a camera click.

"You guys are _sooooooo_ cute!" Cat giggled from behind me. I smiled at my best friend. She stuffed her pink pearphone back in her pocket and thought for a minute.

"Ooh! Jadey, my brother just got taken back to the 'special hospital' so my parents said you can stay over tonight. Beck, you can come too." She giggled, before speeding off to find Robbie.

"You going to Cat's house?" I asked Beck.

"Maybe. You?" He shrugged. I nodded.

"We might aswell celebrate her brother being gone." I laughed. Beck raised his eyebrow.

"He wore my bra once." I admitted. Beck looked concerned.

"Should I be worried and or jealous?" He said, quite confused. I let out a laugh.

"Worried, maybe. Jealous…." I remembered the kiss, "yeah." I told him, then walked away.

"Jadelyn West we're not done talking about this!" I heard him call. I smirked to myself as I headed home.

**Okay this wasn't the best, but I swear they'll get better okay? Just review. If ya'll review then I'll post the first chapter of my Forever sequel. Which I still haven't named… so if you haven't read Forever, go give it a read. You could also review here what I should call the sequel.**

**143, as I sign off every chapter lately :z **


	2. The Bird Scene

**Thanks for the reviews. Don't forget to read Pulling Ourselves Together! By the way, I have NOTHING against Justin Bieber. I love him okay? Ily JB.**

**The Bird Scene:**

"Tori's locker is stupid." I said through my teeth. I was sitting with Beck in his RV, we'd just finished watching The Scissoring.

"I'm sure some people think your lockers stupid, too." He told me.

"Their problem not mine." I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it up in the air, it landing on top of Beck's fridge. I smiled to myself.

"How long did it take you to master that?" He asked, laughing.

"It took all night the last time I stayed over." I admitted. He was about to answer, when there was a knock at the RV door.

"Beck, we're going out for some dinner, wanna come?" Beck's mom shouted.

"No thanks, I'm with Jade."He replied. I heard his father huff, causing my frown to drop.

"Well okay, we'll be back at about 10." His mother said. A car door opened and closed, then the car drove off.

"Your parents hate me." I said, depressed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"They don't hate you… they just don't like you as much as I do." He rubbed my arm.

"You're the only person in this world who likes me. My dad doesn't. My mom doesn't. Your friends don't." I whispered.

"Cat loves you. Andre likes you. Robbie does occasionally. Sikowitz likes you. Tori tolerates you." He said. I rolled my eyes at the mention of _her_.

"Cat doesn't know what day it is, Andre is scared of me, Robbie is scared of me, Sikowitz is a teacher and Vega's an idiot." I shrugged.

"And me?" He said, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"You're Canadian." My smile came back.

"You're just jelly cos I'm from the same country as Justin Bieber." Beck nudged his shoulder against mine.

"Please, there's nothing more annoying than that gay boy." I sighed.

"I WAS LIKE, BABY BABY BABY OH! BABY BABY BABY NO!" Beck sang, until I covered his mouth with my hand. I didn't flinch when I felt his tongue.

"You dare," I warned, giving him a death glare and removing my hand.

"It took me one try to complete the bird scene…" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Remember mine?" I smiled as I thought back to my third day at Hollywood Arts. Beck started laughing, indicating that he remembered.

_**Flashback; the gang's (minus tori) third day at Hollywood Arts**_

"_Okay! So the first student to tackle the Bird Scene is… West comma Jade!" Sikowitz announced. I rolled my eyes as I walked onto the stage._

"_It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. Living on the prairie was a dreary existence, no telephone, no radio. Only a large majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day, when I was feeling alone, I said to him 'oh bird, you can fly, you can soar miles from this lonely place yet you stay! Why?' and apparently, my question rang true, but that afternoon, the bird left. And so went my spirit." I said, in my 1930's voice._

"_So, was my scene good?" I asked Sikowitz._

"_Explain to me what you are asking." He answered. I sighed._

"_Did I do the Bird Scene correctly?" I said through my teeth. He shook his head, and I felt anger boil up inside me._

"_YES I DID. I ROCKED THAT SCENE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!" I shouted as I threw my chair at the door. I smirked as I noticed everyone's eyes fill with panic._

"_Congratulations Jade you passed the Bird Scene, oh look the bell, goodbye children enjoy your lunch." Sikowitz said quickly, as everyone got up and exited at a high speed._

"_I knew it." I said, leaving the class room._

_**Flashback over**_

"You scared everyone out of their mind… including me." Beck told me.

"Yeah. But you gotta admit, I can throw like a boss." I laughed.

"I bet I can throw better." He challenged.

"Oh, really? Let's put your skills to the test, my friend." I said, picking up an orange.

"Challenge accepted." He also picked up an orange, and together, we launched them at the door of his RV.

**I liked this chapter! Sorry for the lack of updating. It's so hard juggling stories, you know? Remember to review and read the sequel to FOREVER which is called PULLING OURSELVES TOGETHER. 143 xxxxxxxx **


End file.
